1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club shaft and a golf club having hit ball feeling and directional stability of a hit ball improved in a well-balanced manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a golf club shaft composed of a fiber reinforced resin which includes a fiber layer and a matrix resin has been known. The fiber layer contains a bias layer having bias fibers oriented at an angle with respect to the axial direction of the shaft. The larger a tensile elastic modulus of bias fibers is, the larger torsional rigidity of the shaft is. A golf club shaft having a tip-side bias layer and a butt-side bias layer spaced from the tip-side bias layer has been developed. For bias fibers in the tip-side bias layer, those having a larger tensile elastic modulus than that of bias fibers in the butt end side are adopted. Since such a shaft has large torsional rigidity at the tip end side, a trajectory of a head during a golf swing is stabilized, which thus enables improvement of the directional stability of a hit ball.